Colchicine, chemical name (−)-N-[(7S,12aS)-1,2,3,10-tetramethoxy-9-oxo-5,6,7,9-tetrahydrobenzo[a]heptalen-7-yl]-acetamide, (N-((7S)-5,6,7,9-tetrahydro-1,2,3,10-tetramethoxy-9-oxobenzo[a]heptalen-7-yl)-acetamide, IUPAC), CAS Registry No. 64-86-8 is a known gout suppressant.
Different crystalline forms, non-crystalline forms, hydrates and solvates of an active agent can exhibit vastly different physical properties such as solubility, melting point, hardness, optical properties, dissolution, and the like. These differences such as varying dissolution can result in differences in the therapeutic activity. A thorough understanding of the various crystalline forms, non-crystalline forms, hydrates and solvates of an active agent is an important consideration in formulating the active agent, specifically when trying to achieve consistency of any resulting pharmaceutical product batch to batch.
There remains a need in the art for new solid forms of colchicine having improved properties of solubility, stability, processability and the like.